


Love Story

by WhisperingShadowLullabies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic, Gay, I Cried When I Read This, M/M, My sister wrote these for me, but its comedy gold, shes never seen or read naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingShadowLullabies/pseuds/WhisperingShadowLullabies
Summary: My sister wrote her first fanfic for me as a gift for writing her a Septiplier fic. Shes fourteen and never seen or read Naruto. I cried laughing because it's so funny like who knew xD this is going to be a compilation of them because I cant even





	1. Story one: What Naruto loves more than Ramen

Naruto was eating Ramen when he heard a knock on his door. It was his one true love Sasuke but Sasuke thought they were just best friends. Sasuke came over there to talk to Naruto about something important. Naruto showed his friend inside and ask him to get comfortable. Sasuke refuses the offer and stands in the corner of the room. Naruto said under his breath “ok bitch”. Naruto waited quietly for Sasuke to speak. Then Sasuke told Naruto that he is a looser. Naruto told Sasuke that he is a teme. Then they got in a big argument. 

This argument went on for several minutes until Naruto said “SASUKE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD!” Sasuke stopped moving and talking. He just stared at Naruto who was blushing like crazy. Sasuke started to say that he was thinking the same thing. Then Naruto went to Sasuke and kissed him knowing that he found the love of his life.  


 

End of the first story.


	2. Story two: School Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a sneaky bitch

As Naruto walked to school he ran into his best friend Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored Naruto and kept on walking. Naruto caught up with Sasuke to join him.   
(Naruto) “I heard we were getting a project today.”   
(Sasuke) “yes we are, and your point.”   
(Naruto) “I was wondering if we could be partners.”   
(Sasuke) “I think we get assigned partners, but anyways there is no way that I would ever be your partner in a million years.”   
(Naruto) “WELL YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE ABOUT IT!” Then Naruto stormed off to school. Sasuke just thought about how much of a cry baby Naruto was then he got a great idea.

 

As Sasuke walked into school he went up to the teacher and asked him who his partner was. The teacher said, “it is Naruto but I will change it to someone else if you would like.”   
Sasuke said “it is fine I would love to have Naruto as my partner.” Sasuke sat down and thought about how to start the project off. Sasuke just kept on thinking about two things 1. How to start the project, 2. How to get Naruto to fall in love with him. Sasuke went home with Naruto to work on the project. Before they started Sasuke went up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto was blushing like crazy but Sasuke could tell that he liked it.

End of the second story.


	3. Story Three: A Wonderful Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well gosh darn it! Suits and Ramen how could it not escalate

Sasuke was so nervous to ask Naruto out on a date. He found the perfect restaurant for them to eat at and many other events that they could do. Sasuke put on his best suit for the love of his life. Naruto was getting on his best suit for Sasuke. Naruto soon heard a knock on his door and opened it. Sasuke was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Naruto blushed when he saw the flowers and how sexy Sasuke looked with his suit on. Sasuke saw how much Naruto was blushing and told him “do you like what you see Naruto.”  Naruto was blushing like crazy now. Sasuke was holding out his hand for Naruto.

 

Naruto took it and they were on their way.  Sasuke took Naruto straight to the restaurant called Ichiraku for his favorite food called narutomaki miso for Naruto.  After the wonderful restaurant Sasuke took him back home for some alone time. Sasuke thought of a great idea and pulled Naruto into the bedroom. ( (little smut warning you're welcome). Sasuke pushed Naruto on a wall and started kissing him. Sasuke saw that Naruto was enjoying him kissing him, but he had to stop because he had to leave. Sasuke left with a smile on his face knowing that he will get to sleep with him soon.

 

End of story three.


	4. A Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's plot is all over but its still cute as heck. The ending gets me every time.

As Sasuke was playing a game with Naruto he noticed that Naruto was getting very tired. So Sasuke asked him if he would like to spend the night. His friend said of course. Sasuke got a sleeping bag and pillow ready for Naruto. He said goodnight to him, but before he left he kissed Naruto on the cheek. He then ran up the stairs, got ready for bed and shut off the light. Naruto just thought about Sasuke kissing him. He then knew what to do the next morning for Sasuke. Naruto woke up bright and early for Sasuke's breakfast. He made him eggs and toast with a bowl of tomatoes on the side. he heard Sasuke wake up so he ran out pf the house before his now one true love saw him.

 

Sasuke saw the breakfast that was sitting on the table, but he saw no Naruto. He wondered if he was in the restroom, so he went to check, but found no one in there. he only thought of one more idea; that he went home. He went to Naruto's house to see if he was home. He saw him sitting at his table eating a cup of ramen. hoping that he wouldn't see him, he got to the front door, he knocked on it and Naruto saw him. he opening the door to see his friend standing there. Naruto was about to tell him to go away but he felt something on his lips. It was Sasuke kissing him. he felt something melt inside; it was his heart. He also felt his anger melt away from this young man kissing him. Naruto knew where he belonged.

 

End of story four.


	5. The Monster Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nart must save his precious sak

When Naruto was walking home he felt someone touch his shoulder. Sakura was right behind Naruto telling him that Sasuke was in trouble. Naruto got what Sakura was saying, so he starts running towards his friends house. He heard someone crash into a wall.

 

He thought that it was Sasuke but when he look into the house it was Sasuke beating up the person that was about to attack him. He wanted to help his friend but he felt something inside of him that told him that Sasuke should beat him himself. But he heard Sasuke say “NARUTO I NEED YOU!”

 

Naruto knew exactly what to do. He ran to the door and went inside to help his friend. At that vary moment he felt his demon come to life. He beat the man that was hurting his man (see what I did there). Sasuke saw Naruto standing right over the man that was beating him up.

 

He ran up to him and kissed him rather quickly. Naruto was rather surprised, but it was worth it. Sasuke asked Naruto if he would like to spend the night at his house. Naruto said yes of course.

 

End of story five.


	6. A Nice Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke kidnaps Naruto to smooch him

As Naruto was looking for Sasuke in the middle of the night, he felt something cover his eyes. Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him home. Naruto heard something open; it was his door. Sasuke was still carrying Naruto up stairs. He set him on the bed and he took off his shirt. 

 

Naruto was very confused about what was happening. He felt something touch his chest. Sasuke was touching his one true love with his hand. Then Sasuke removed the blindfold on Naruto's face to kiss him. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke kissing him. 

 

He pushed Sasuke off of him to see his face. Sasuke looked Naruto right in the face to see his ocean blue eyes just once that night. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was looking at him. He then said “what are you looking at you creep.” Sasuke said “I was looking at your eyes you dobe.” 

 

Naruto understood that Sasuke wanted to be with him that night. He told Sasuke that he could spend the night if he wanted to. Sasuke said he would love to. Naruto thought of one more question to ask Sasuke. He asked if he would be his husband when they grow up. Sasuke said of course he would.

 

End of story six.


	7. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au? idk Sasuke is playing FNAF for some reason???

As Sasuke was about to check the light outside the door (it's Five Nights at Freddy’s that he's playing) he felt warm arms wrap around his own arms. It was his true love Naruto watching him playing.

“what you playing.” he asked.  


“It's five nights at freddy's. Do you want to play it too?” Sasuke replied.

“No thanks I just want to watch you play it.” Sasuke was about to reach five AM when he felt something pull him. He knew it wasn’t Naruto because he wasn’t touching him when he looked at him. He then felt electricity crawl up his skin. 

 

He opened his eyes to see a room with tables in it. He looked around to also see that he was on a stage. He then knew right where he was. He was in the game Five Nights at Freddy's himself. Sasuke thought about what happened before he got here. He then remembered the static that pulled him in here. 

 

He started walking to where the room with the light was. He ran into Bonnie when he was walking. He said hello then picked up the pace to get away from the electronics. He entered the room and felt something pull him again. He closed his eyes because he felt like he was dying. 

 

He felt someone hugging him. He opened his eyes to see Naruto. He looked around to see his home. He then shutdown the computer. he decided he would stay off of it for a while. Before he shut off the light he saw Freddy on the screen looking at him right in the eyes. 

 

End of story seven.


	8. Sexy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some flowers lead to a fun night for our heros sauce and nardo

As Naruto was about to get flowers for Sasuke he saw him walking by. Naruto wanted to surprise him by a fun night. He started to walk towards him, to surprise him. He then saw Sasuke turn around to see him. He held out the flowers that he got for him. 

 

(Sasuke POV)

I turn around to see Naruto holding flowers for someone. I ask him if he is looking for someone. He says that he got ME flowers. I was very shocked that he was handing me flowers. I asked if he would like to come  over tonight.  He said of course. I was very happy with his answer. I said that he was going to have a great time.

 

(Naruto POV)

I got to his house for a great time. I knocked on the door vary politely. He said it was open. I walk into with all the lights out. I  walk around looking for Sasuke. I than followed a long hallway to a room. I walk into this pitch black room. I say “Sasuke are you in here.” 

“yes.” 

“Where are you.” 

“Walk straight.” 

 

I did what I was told and  I tripped on something and landed in someone’s arms.  I felt someone touch my chest. I asked what he was doing. He said “remember when I said we were going to have fun tonight.” 

“Ya?” 

“This is what we are going to do.” He then grabs me to his lips. I start kissing him. 

 

I knew where this was going, so I started to take off his shirt for this sexy night to begin. We started to have a make out session. Then after it was all over I fell asleep in Sasuke’s arms. I knew that I wouldn’t forget this night for a long time.

 

End of story eight.


	9. The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where naruto is like a transforming dog-nin or some shit?? still cute thou

Sasuke was walking down the street when he saw a box with a little dog inside. He thought it was the cutest dog he had ever seen. It had orange fur with white spots on him. He did not have a collar on him. So he decided to take care of him. He took him home that night. 

 

He decided to get him a bed to sleep in. He also decided to give him a name of Naruto. He said goodnight to his new puppy Naruto. But than he saw how sad his puppy was without him. So he decided to allow him to sleep with him. Naruto followed him up stairs. 

 

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he saw a boy around 14 or 15 years old in his bed next to him. He looked at the boy to see if he was someone that he recognized from town or in the market. He then asked the boy his name and he said it was Naruto. He recognized the name as his dog's name.

 

He also asked if he had parents, which he replied as a soft no. He was so curious if he was always a boy or always a dog. The boy just look at Sasuke for a while then he thought of a way to thank him. He grabbed his back and pulled him over to kiss him. Then Sasuke knew that he was a keeper for sure.

 

End of story nine.


	10. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Christmas in July??   
> They get each other presents   
> Sasuke's present is better

Sasuke was making Naruto Christmas present when he noticed that he couldn’t find Naruto in the house anywhere. He thought that he was in the basement making him his Christmas present. Very quietly Sasuke put his present under his bed.  

 

Naruto was putting the finishing touches on Sasuke’s present when he heard someone come down stairs. He quickly put the present somewhere where Sasuke won't find it. He got up and saw Sasuke standing there with a nice letter in his hands. Naruto took the letter than read it out loud. 

 

It said, “Come upstairs for a special surprise.” He understood what the letter was saying, and started going up stairs. He found another letter on the table on the way up. It read, “Go to the bedroom for your surprise.” He went up stairs to see what his surprise is. 

 

As he entered the bedroom he saw Sasuke laying on the bed waiting for him. He heard him say, “Come over here so I can give you your present.” Naruto walked over to Sasuke kind of slow to see of he was really there. Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and started kissing him. 

 

Naruto started to like Sasuke a lot more than just a friend. He started to kiss him back but a little more sweeter. After there great time in the bed they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sasuke woke up to go get Naruto's present from under the chair in the basement. 

 

Naruto woke up in bed alone, he decided to get Sasuke’s present from under the bed. He went downstairs to give Sasuke his present. As Sasuke went back upstairs he saw Naruto standing their with a present for him. Sasuke saw Naruto holding a present for him the size of a tiny box. 

 

Naruto thought that he knew what was in the box but didn’t want to guess. He thought about it for a little bit, then handed Sasuke his present. Sasuke opened it and it was a nice new suit. Sasuke gave Naruto his present and it was a box. 

 

Naruto was confused, than Sasuke took the box back and put it in his hands. Got down on one knee and held out a ring saying, “Naruto, will you be my one man in my life that will stay with me forever.” Naruto looked like he was about to cry. He said yes then held out his hand for Sasuke to put on the ring. 

 

End of story ten.


	11. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that merman au thou  
> I kinda want a continuation of this one tbh it has potential

As little Sasuke was playing with the sand with his brother he saw something shiny in the water. He asked his brother if he could get in the water. He said of course just as long as he stayed near the shore line. He grabbed his goggles to see what it was. He went in the water to see a sparkling straight tale. 

He saw a merman around his age. He said his name was Naruto and he was 7 years old. Sasuke introduced himself saying that he was also 7 years old. Naruto heard someone call his name. He told Sasuke that he will see him tomorrow. They said their goodbyes, than left. 

Nine years later. Sasuke went back to the place that he remembered as a kid by himself. He went to the beach to look at the ocean. He sat down on the beach and saw something shiny on a rock. The boy noticed him and look around his age. 

He came swimming over to Sasuke and said, “I recognize you from somewhere.”  
“I also recognize you but it's from my childhood.”   
“Is your name Sasuke?”   
“ Yes only if your name is Naruto.”   
“Yes, did you know that I was a merman?”   
“I do remember seeing you like this.” 

After they talked to each other for a long time Sasuke got in the water and grabbed Naruto's face and kissed his cheek. Naruto looked really happy and started kissing Sasuke back. Then Sasuke felt his legs come together. He looked at Naruto who turned and said, “I can make this permanent if you want me to, so you could come and visit me.” 

Sasuke said he will need to think about it for at least one day. Naruto understood what he was saying. He took his tail off and said goodbye. Before he left he kissed Naruto goodbye on the lips. He then felt his cheeks blush. He had to leave him he did promised that he will see him tomorrow morning. 

He woke up the next morning early to tell Naruto his decision. He went down to the beach in a swimsuit. He went to find Naruto in the water. He saw him without his tail on and was sitting on the beach crying. He went to sit by him to comfort him. When Naruto saw him he was overjoyed. 

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto that he wanted to stay with him, but Naruto told him that he would love to stay on the surface with him for the rest of time. Sasuke told him that they can go home right now if he wanted to. Naruto said he would love to go meet his family. 

End of story eleven.


	12. The Best Friend I Always Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is and AU or Canon-divergence but Naruto seems to be an underground cage fighter of some sort who can't get out and Sasuke just happens to find him to tell him that he'll wait for him or something  
> its longer than normal and still cute as heck so!   
> (I would like to point out that she has watched up to the Tsunade retrieval arc so?? she has a better idea of whats going on I think?? heck Kakashi and Kurama are in this one so progress I guess xD)

As Sasuke was walking down the street he saw a sign that said “come see the demon fight the beast! Only on Friday at 7:00. You don’t want to miss it for the world!” Sasuke thought it would be a blast so he wanted to see it. He went to sleep dreaming about who the demon would be. 

 

He woke up bright and early to see this event, but then he remembered that it wasn't till night. So, he passed the time with some ninja training with Kakashi. He ask what time it was he said it was 5:30. He decided to go home for the day and eat some tomatoes he found growing when he was in the woods. 

 

He went on his way with a bunch of tomatoes in his hand when he looked at the time. It was now 6:45. He had to hurry if he wanted to see the show. He made it with 6 minutes to spare. He look down at one of the gates to see it open. He notice a boy around his age walk out with chains on his hands. 

 

He felt kinda bad for the boy, but he saw them unchain the hooks on the chains for him. He saw that this boy had blond pointed hair sticking up. He thought that it was his friend Naruto, but he thought it was not possible. He saw the other gate open revealing a beast 17 times the size of his friend. 

 

He thought this unfair for Naruto to fight this monster. Sasuke got out of the stands and went down to help his friend. He went down to see a frightened Naruto looking at the beast. He took a stand and went up to his friend to help him. He told Naruto that he still had his secret weapon. 

 

Naruto understood what Sasuke was saying. He asked his beast, kurama to help him. Kurama came out to help him just this once. Naruto won the battle with just two blows. He wanted to thank Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found. He thanked Kurama and decided to walk home. 

 

He saw Sasuke walking so he caught up with him and pulled him to his house for a nice thank you. They entered Naruto's house so that he could thank Sasuke. He pulled his lips closer to his mouth to kiss him. But Sasuke only hugged him back. “Maybe in the morning you can.” Sasuke said.

 

Naruto understood what Sasuke was saying. He told he he will wait until tomorrow morning. The next morning Naruto woke up to snoring next to him. He looked to his left to see a sleeping Sasuke next to him to his surprise. He got out of bed very quietly to not wake up the sleeping angel. 

 

He felt a hand grab his wrist when he sat up. He looked at Sasuke who was blushing. Naruto asked what was wrong. He said “Do you see me as an angel.” He realized that he said his thought out loud. Sasuke just stared at Naruto's bright blue eyes very closely. 

 

He said “Naruto I just noticed how pretty your eyes were just now. I wish I could have seen it sooner.” Naruto just started to blush at Sasuke’s complement. Sasuke saw how much Naruto was blushing, so he decided to do the only thing he could do. He pulled Naruto closer to his lips and kissed him. 

 

Naruto just wanted to keep him now, but he knew he had to go back home soon. Naruto asked Sasuke to go on a date with him as soon as he was free. He said he will tell him when he was free for him. 

 

End of story twelve.


	13. On the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um Yuri on Ice AU I guess? sauce sees nart skate; is amazed ft. yuuri and viktor  
> this just makes me want to ice skate with disco lights

As Sasuke was walking back from his karate practice he had a thought. He wanted to see the ice rink. He went into the place and asked if he could look at the ice rink. They said, of course, confused by the kind of weird question. 

 

They took him back so he could see the rink, when Sasuke look at the ice he saw someone skating on it. He had blond hair, wore a nice blue shirt and had great skating skills. He didn’t recognize him from the village, but he was cute. 

 

After Sasuke thanked the owners, he went back home thinking about how hot that ice skater was. Next morning he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He got himself a bowl of cereal when he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it to see his brother Itachi. 

 

Itachi told him that he knows the skater that he saw yesterday if he would like to know. Sasuke thought that was a little creepy that Itachi knew where he was. But he also wanted to know who that skater was. He ask Itachi who the skater was and he said it was Naruto. 

 

Sasuke froze. He knew Naruto for as long as he can remember, but he did not know he ice skated. He asked Itachi to stay where he was. He needed to find Naruto and fast. He got some clothes on and left for his house. When he got there, he looked in his window. 

 

He saw no one up so he decided to go to the ice rink. When he was running, he ran into someone. He says sorry, but he recognized the person very clearly. The boy had short black hair, glasses and brown eyes. Sasuke ask this boy his name. He said it was Yuri Katsuki. 

 

He said his was Sasuke Uchiha and he was looking for his friend Naruto. Yuri needed a description of the person. He quickly gave a very detailed description for him and Yuri said he knew that his fence (A/N Fiancé lolololol) was at the ice rink any way. They headed towards the rink. 

 

When they entered Sasuke saw a man with short silver hair with sparkling blue eyes, just like Naruto's.  Yuri introduced his husband, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor showed his hand for Sasuke to shake it. He took it, than ask him if he saw his friend. Yuri explained what was going on for Sasuke. 

 

Viktor understood and showed them the ice rink where they could see Naruto ice skating his heart out. They watched in amazement as he did a quadruple toe loop without touching the ice. Sasuke quickly put on a pair of skates and got on the ice to skate with him.

 

When Naruto looked up he saw Sasuke come towards him. He grabbed his hands to help him on the ice. Then something happened, the lights went out. Yuri turned them off and put on some disco lights. Naruto understood what to do, he started to skate with Sasuke. 

 

Then Sasuke felt this feeling inside his chest that told him he should kiss Naruto. But when he was about to do it, he felt Naruto’s lips before he could even react. He just looked at Naruto's eyes the rest of the time. As for Viktor and Yuri they just started to skate on a different ice rink because they didn’t want to interfere with Sasuke and Naruto.

 

They all got married 12 years later and lived happily ever after. 

 

End of story thirteen.


End file.
